New Directions are Online
by Jen2261
Summary: The New Direction kids in a chatroom. Randomness. Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: Glee randomness. I was bored. -shrug- Enjoy! :D BTW I know Finn & Kurt are eating dinner late but...oh well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee.**

* * *

_BerryBroadwayStar has entered_

_SkySplits13 has entered_

_HiHoCheerio has entered_

**SkySplits13: **Who calls a Glee meeting through a chatroom?

**SkySplits13: **I mean seriously

**HiHoCheerio: **You know Man-Hands is weird.

**SkySplits13:** Berry you keep amazing me with how lame you are but this by far takes the cake

_ManOnWheels has entered_

**HiHoCheerio:** Why are we even here?

**HiHoCheerio: **She better have something good to say or I'm leaving.

**ManOnWheels: **Hey guys

**HiHoCheerio: **I have more important things to be doing

**BerryBroadwayStar: **I would appreciate if you two would refrain from talking as if I'm not in the room.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Artie.

**SkySplits13:** We know you're in here...

**HiHoCheerio: **Sup Artie?

**SkySplits13: **we just dont care

**HiHoCheerio: **LMAO

**ManOnWheels: **Hi Santana. Hi Rachel. Hi Quinn.

_FruitLoop100 has entered_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **By the way do you guys use the same username for everything?

**FruitLoop100: **Hi! ^_^

**HiHoCheerio: **Hey B!

**SkySplits13: **Hi Britt!

**SkySplits13:** Yes we do.

**ManOnWheels: **Hey Brittany why is your username FruitLoop100?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Brittany. :)

_BeyonceInTraining has entered_

**FruitLoop100: **I like fruit loops!

**HiHoCheerio:** She didn't understand the whole cheerio thing so she picked her favorite cereal

**FruitLoop100:** :D

_MadonnaMonster has entered_

**ManOnWheels: **Okay I'm pretty sure BeyonceInTraining is Mercedes but who's MadonnaMonster?

**BeyonceInTraining: **Hey guys

**MadonnaMonster: **Hi everyone

**HiHoCheerio:** Who do you think Artie?

**BeyonceInTraining: **Its Kurt

**ManOnWheels:** Oh

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Mercedes and Kurt. Thank you so much for joining us.

**ManOnWheels: **Why is your name MadonnaMonster?

**HiHoCheerio:** You're not going to ask about everyone's name are you?

**SkySplits13: **Berry you even talk weird in a chat room.

**MadonnaMonster: **Because Madonna and Lady Gaga are two of the biggest fashion entertainment icons of our generation.

**BerryBroadwayStar:** I resent that comment Quinn

**SkySplits13: **You talk like a 40 year old

**HiHoCheerio: **and you dress like a 4 year old

**HiHoCheerio:** LMAO

**SkySplits13:** LMAO

**FruitLoop100:** Lol

**BeyonceInTraining:** O_o

_Puckasaurus has entered_

**ManOnWheels: **So why not MadonnaGaga or something?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Pucky Puck!

**SkySplits13: **Oh great. -_-

**Puckasaurus: **Whatsup ladies. :D

**FruitLoop100:** Hi Puck!

**SkySplits13:** …...

**HiHoCheerio: **Hi

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Noah.

**MadonnaMonster:** Hi

**ManOnWheels: **I feel a little awkward replying since you only said ladies...but hey

**Puckasaurus:** Sorry about that Artie and Kurt

**HiHoCheerio:** See even Puck knew that was Kurt.

**Puckasaurus: **Who else would it be? Everyone else's names are recognizable and I was pretty positive it wasn't one of the other guys or Tina.

**ManOnWheels: **Shut up Santana

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Excellent! Almost everyone has arrived.

**SkySplits13:** Oh yeah. Back to Berry's talking and styling habits

**Puckasaurus:** wtf?

**BeyonceInTraining: **San & Quinn are going in on Rachel.

**Puckasaurus: **again?

**BeyonceInTraining: **again.

**ManOnWheels:** again

_Playmaker05 has entered_

_MCheng23 has entered_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Can we please find something to discuss other than me?

**Playmaker05: **Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't find the chatroom

**Mcheng23:** I had chores

**MadonnaMonster: **Didn't Rachel send you the link? She sent it to me.

**BeyonceInTraining: **And me.

**ManOnWheels:** and me

**HiHoCheerio:** I blocked her

**SkySplits13:** Me too. Mercedes texted me with the link and I sent it to San.

**Mcheng23: **What's this chatroom meeting thing about anyway?

**SkySplits13: **Who knows. Berry has yet to tell us.

**Playmaker05: **Oh yeah she did send it to me.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Finn & Mike.

_MisfitChick123 has entered_

**HiHoCheerio: **Can you be any slower Hudson?

**Puckasaurus: **Why do you call everyone by their last name Lopez?

**Mcheng23: **Tina?

**ManOnWheels:** Hey Tina!

**BeyonceInTraining:** T! What took you so long?

**MisfitChick123: **Hey you guys

**MisfitChick123: **Sorry I had 2 finish my HW b4 I could long on

**MadonnaMonster: **Algebra?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Tina.

**MisfitChick123: **You know it.

**MisfitChick123: **Hi Rachel :o)

**HiHoCheerio: **Okay who's left? Isn't everyone here?

**ManOnWheels: **Matt

**Mcheng23: **Matt

**BeyonceInTraining: **Where is he?

**Mcheng23: **He just texted me. Said he was getting on now.

**Puckasaurus:** yawn

**Mcheng23: **Just sent him the link.

**HiHoCheerio:** Let me guess Puck... bored?

**Puckasaurus:** :)

_PrincessMG has enterted_

**SkySplits13:** …...

**Puckasaurus:** O_O

**BeyonceInTraining:** LMFAO!

**MadonnaMonster: **OMG!

**Playmaker05:** Dude!

**HiHoCheerio:** Wtf? Who's that?

**ManOnWheels: **Distrubing.

**PrincessMG: **Hey guys.

**HiHoCheerio: **OMG! Please tell me that isn't Matt.

**Mcheng23:** Its Matt

**HiHoCheerio:** ROTFLMFAO!

**SkySplits13:** LMAO!

**BeyonceInTraining:** -dead-

**Playmaker05: **Whats up with the name dude?

**Puckasaurus:** Are you on the DL man?

**PrincessMG:** Look this is my little sister's username. I don't have one.

**HiHoCheerio: **Bahahahahahaha

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Hello Matt. Now that everyone's here we can begin.

**HiHoCheerio: **ahahahahahahahaha

**SkySplits13:** Mercedes? Are you undead yet?

**MadonnaMonster:** O_O

**BeyonceInTraining:** -still dead-

**PrincessMG:** I hate you all

**Puckasaurus: **Wait until the guys in the locker room hear about this.

**SkySplits13: **Lol

**BerryBroadwayStar: **HELLO?

**PrincessMG:** Dude! I swear you better not say anything.

**Playmaker05: **You need your own screen name man

**Puckasaurus: **No way man. This is too good NOT to tell.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **HELLO?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **HELLO?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **HELLO?

**SkySplits13: **Okay! Geez Berry. Chill out.

**HiHoCheerio: **Whats your problem Berry?

**MadonnaMonster: **You have our attention.

**FruitLoop100:** :D

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Thank you. I called this meeting via online chat because it was the only way everyone was going to be able to meet together at 10pm.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Anyhow since it has become apparent that Glee Club has another chance I think its urgent that we begin brainstorming for Sectionals immediately.

**HiHoCheerio:** I knew this was a bad idea

_HiHoCheerio has left the room_

**MadonnaMonster:** Isn't that what Glee club rehearsal is for?

**BeyonceInTraining:** Rachel school just ended 2 weeks ago

**Playmaker05:** Hold on Rach has a good idea

**ManOnWheels: **You have to say that. She's your gf

**SkySplits13: **Summer just started. I'd like to enjoy mine. This stuff can wait until August

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Thank you Finn. I understand but I feel like we need much more practice. We are good but we need to be perfection.

_SkySplits13 has left the room_

_Puckasaurus has left the room_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Would someone please get Quinn, Santana and Puck back in here please?

**ManOnWheels: **Rachel what's the rush? Mr. Shue obviously doesn't want us to stress about it

**FruitLoop100:** Isn't Sectionals like 6 months from now?

**MisfitChick123:** I'll get them.

**BeyonceInTraining:** YES!

**PrincessMG:** My sister wants the computer. Call and fill me in tomorrow someone. Peace!

**BeyonceInTraining:** Bye Princess! :D

_PrincessMG has left the room_

**ManOnWheels: **See ya

**BeyonceInTraining: **He left

**ManOnWheels: **Yeah I see that now.

_Puckasaurus has entered_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Thank you for rejoining us Noah

**ManOnWheels: **Rachel. Sectionals are too far away for this. We want to enjoy our summer

_SkySplits13 has entered_

_HiHoCheerio has entered_

**Puckasaurus: **Yeah well Tina asked and its hard to say no to her.

**HiHoCheerio:** Berry is still here.

**HiHoCheerio: **Tina told me she left

**MisfitChick123: **:D

**ManOnWheels: **Stop hitting on my gf Puck!

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Can we please get back to the objective please?

**Puckasaurus: **What can I say? I think she's the only girl in the whole school I have yet to make-out with.

**Mcheng23:** Look Rach. This all sounds good but I don't have the time

**ManOnWheels: **:(

**Puckasaurus: **Sorry dude.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **What do you mean Mike?

**Playmaker05:** Mike is kinda right babe. Me, Kurt, Puck, Matt and him have Football camp this summer

**MadonnaMonster:** And I also have some college classes to take as well.

**Puckasaurus: **Seriously?

**Playmaker05: **Yeah some fashion thing. He's been talking about it for days now.

**BeyonceInTraining: **Tell me about it.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Fine. You guys have excuses but what about the rest of you?

**HiHoCheerio:** Don't look over here. Cheerio practice all year around. That eliminates me, Britt and Quinn

**ManOnWheels: **Quinn?

**MadonnaMonster: **I have that too. I'm going to be swamped this summer.

**SkySplits13: **Yeah I talked to Coach Sylvester before school ended. She agreed to let me rejoin.

**BeyonceInTraining: **Woah! Congrats mama!

**SkySplits13: **Thanks Mercedes.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **:( Fine. Mercedes? Artie? Tina?

**ManOnWheels: **Me and Tina have camping plans this summer.

**MisfitChick123:** Sorry Rach

**HiHoCheerio:** You guys are going to camp for 2 months straight?

**ManOnWheels: **Santana...

**FruitLoop100:** I went camping for a week one time. I wanted to stay longer but we ran out of food.

**HiHoCheerio:** I'm just saying... thats a long camping trip.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **What about you Mercedes?

**ManOnWheels: **We haven't decided how long we plan to stay.

**BeyonceInTraining:** Can't. I'm spending the summer in LA with my aunt.

**MadonnaMonster: **Which I still hate you for.

**BeyonceInTraining: **:-*

**Mcheng23:** I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later.

**Playmaker05:** See ya

**Puckasaurus: **Peace

**ManOnWheels:** Bye

_Mcheng23 has left the room_

**HiHoCheerio: **I'm with Mike. This is a pointless conversation. I have more important things to do.

**HiHoCheerio: **B I'm on my way over.

**FruitLoop100:** :)

_HiHoCheerio has left the room_

_FruitLoop100 has left the room_

**ManOnWheels: **Well I guess we already know what that more important thing is. ;)

**Playmaker05: **What?

**SkySplits13: **That winky face is disturbing Artie.

**MadonnaMonster: **Well dinner is ready. Goodnight. I'll text you later Mercedes.

**BeyonceInTraining: **Okay. Bye!

**MisfitChick123: **Bye! :D

**Playmaker05: **I'm with Kurt or else my mom will come find me.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Bye

**SkySplits13: **Goodnight

_Playmaker05 has left the room_

_MadonnaMonster has left the room_

**Puckasaurus: **I'm not even paying attention. I'm watching The Exorcist with my sister so I guess I'm out.

**BeyonceInTraining: **Puck you have your younger sister watching The Exorcist?

**Puckasaurus:** Yeah?

**ManOnWheels: **Wow dude. That movie is going to scare her,

**Puckasaurus: **Exactly. :D Peace! ~~DUST~~

_Puckasaurus has left the room_

**ManOnWheels: **Wtf was that?

**BeyonceInTraining: **Lol he's kicking up dust. He's out? Get it? Lame I know

**MisfitChick123: **He's going to be sorry when she crawls into the bed with him tonight.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **I've never seen the movie.

**ManOnWheels: **Most definitely the scariest movie ever made

**SkySplits13:** Brittany, San and I seen it when we were 14. We all slept in the same bed for 2 weeks.

**BeyonceInTraining: **I still wont watch it again. I slept with the light on for a month

**BerryBroadwayStar: **That explains why my dad's won't let me watch the movie. I'm very impressionable. If it frightened you all that bad I'm sure it will scar me.

**MisfitChick123:** Sweet! What's Love Got To Do With It is on!

**BeyonceInTraining: **What channel?

**SkySplits13: **I love that movie. I was watching it earlier.

**MisfitChick123: **VH1

**BeyonceInTraining: **Cool. I'm out. Talk to you guys later!

**MisfitChick123:** Right behind you! Bye guys

**SkySplits13: **Bye

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Bye

_BeyonceInTraining has left the room_

_MisfitChick123 has left the room_

**ManOnWheels: **Well sorry again Rachel. My dad's calling me so I have to go.

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Its okay. :(

**ManOnWheels:** Bye you guys.

**SkySplits13:** Goodnight

**BerryBroadwayStar:** Bye

_ManOnWheels has left the room_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Well it looks like its just me and you Quinn.

**SkySplits13:** Yeah I see that

**SkySplits13: **Guess I'll go find something on TV

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Wait. You don't want to chat for a while?

**SkySplits13:** No

**BerryBroadwayStar: **:( Why not?

**SkySplits13:** I really hate those smiley face things

_SkySplits13 has left the room_

**BerryBroadwayStar: **Why?

**BerryBroadwayStar: **UGH!

_BerryBroadwayStar has left the room._


End file.
